How Are They Together?
by Ability King KK
Summary: Goketsushipping seen through the eyes of Banjirou.


**The world's first Goketsushipping one-shot. For those who do not know, this is the shipping of Adeku x Shirona AKA Alder x Cynthia. The Japanese names will be used in this one-shot, as a new character from BW2 by the name of Banjirou will also star in it.**

**-:-**

The young boy could feel his eye twitch as he watched his grandfather make a fool of himself. Why couldn't his grandfather be normal like everyone else's grandfathers? Instead he gets a womanizer for a grandfather.

"Adeku-jiisan! Can't you go one day without hitting on strange women?"

The man looked over to his grandson and gave him a smile. "Don't be like that, Banjirou-kun. There's no harm in liking the finer things in life."

"…Right. What about when Baachan finds out what you're doing?"

Adeku let out a cheerful laugh. "There's no need to worry about that. She already knows that I do this!"

Banjirou gave his grandfather a blank look before he exploded. "Nani? She knows and you still do this?"

"Hai, but she knows I would never do anything with these women. She trusts me very much and I do not want to lose that trust," explained the Unova Champion.

"It still doesn't make it right!" shouted Banjirou.

"Is something wrong, Banjirou-kun?" questioned a soft feminine voice.

The two orange and red haired males turned to the source of the voice to see a slender, busty woman dressed in black. Her long blonde hair ended at the back of her knees and her bangs covered one of her gray-colored eyes.

"Shirona!" exclaimed Adeku as he walked over to the blonde. She gave off a giggle when he wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Baachan! Do you really know that Jiisan flirts with these other women?" questioned Banjirou, hoping that this can get settled soon.

"Of course I do, Banjirou-kun," replied Shirona with a smile.

The young boy's jaw dropped in surprise. "Nani?"

"I trust your grandfather not to do anything with those other women. Plus, he knows what will happen if he does do something," explained Shirona, her smile still on her face. Next to her, Adeku started to sweat as if he was afraid.

Banjirou couldn't help but wonder how the hell these two stayed together all these years, especially considering how different they were from each other. Shirona was so refined, intelligent, and collected, while Adeku was perverted, idiotic, and lazy. It just doesn't make sense!

Then he remembered what his father told him. When they were young teenagers, Shirona and Adeku were madly in love. So much in love that it led to them having a child at the age of fifteen. When he found out, Adeku vowed he would do everything in his power to take care of Shirona and their child, who was Banjirou's father. The two have been together ever since.

As the years went on, history repeated itself when his own parents had him at the age of fifteen. That would explain why his grandparents looked so young compared to other grandparents. The young twelve-year-old vowed not to be like his grandfather and father and to start a family when he is much, much older.

Putting those thoughts away and getting back at the matter at hand, Banjirou spoke up. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it, Baachan. Know this though, Jiisan! If you hurt Baachan in any way, I'll kick your ass!"

Adeku let out a loud howl of laughter. "Don't worry, Banjirou-kun. I would never hurt your Baachan. If you wanted a battle though, all you had to do was ask."

Banjirou could feel his eye twitch. "Bring it, old man!"

Shirona could only smile as she watched her husband and her grandson take their positions on the field. Banjirou wouldn't admit it, but he was very much like Adeku. Hopefully he didn't make the same mistake they did. While she didn't regret what she and Adeku did, she just wished it had happened later on.

Oh well, the past is the past and she and Adeku loved their family regardless. Nothing was ever going to change that.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I've always wanted to write a Goketsushipping one-shot, but I just wish I had done so earlier. The introduction of Banjirou threw a wrench into the plans. The best way I could have both Goketsushipping and Banjirou exist at the same time was to make Shirona and Adeku "young parents". It was the only way it could work!**

**Anyway, the term Goketsushipping comes from _Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari_, also known in English as _The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya_. I had come up with the name because Adeku and Shirona always reminded me of Jiraiya and Tsunade from the manga series _Naruto_. Shirona and Tsunade are both very strong busty blondes, while Adeku and Jiraiya are both wise, yet perverted sage-like characters.**

**Now granted at the time I made this pairing, Adeku was not a pervert and didn't become one until his animé debut, which came much, much later. When it was shown that Adeku was a pervert, that was icing on the freakin' cake. I can only imagine what hijinks Adeku and Jiraiya would get into if they were to meet.**


End file.
